Miss LaShalle's
Non-store clothes include all the limited edition items in the store, items won in Fashion Flipper and items which can be acquired via It or Miss. Miss LaShalle's clothes are typically expensive, but not as expensive as the Elite Members collection. Most cost not more than15.000 or less. Categories: Dresses ' Miss LaShalle's Dress (1).jpg|Pink cupcake inspired dress Miss Lashalle hot49 Miss LaShalle's Dress (2).jpg|Beige Pannier Ruffle dress Miss Lashalle's hot45 Miss LaShalle's Dress (3).jpg|Red Swirled one shoulder dress Miss Lashalle's hot37 Miss LaShalle's Dress 1.jpg|Hot off the runway Gown Miss Lashalle's hot55 Miss LaShalle's Dress Collection 128359 (2).jpg|Ikat Print dress Miss Lashalle's hot35 Miss LaShalle's Dress Collection 128359 (1).jpg|Grrr Tiger dress Miss Lashalle's hot35 mls1.png|It Girl Satin Bow Dress Hot : Depends on your level mls2.png|Purple Blossom Kimono Hot : Depends on your level mls3.png|Bat Vampire Lacy Dress Hot : Depends on your level Blue Plunge Starp Dress Miss Lashalle's hot33.png|Blue Plunge Starp Dress Miss Lashalle's hot33 Black and white sunburst dress Miss Lashalle's hot37.png|Black and white sunburst dress Miss Lashalle's hot37 Pink Pin up girl dress Miss Lashalle's hot39.png|Pink Pin up girl dress Miss Lashalle's hot39 Gradient Wrap dress Miss Lashalle's hot45.png|Gradient Wrap dress Miss Lashalle's hot45 Sheer Cobalt Dress Miss Lashalle hot47.png|Sheer Cobalt Dress Miss Lashalle hot47 ' Tops Blouses ' mls4.png|Silk Bustier Underwear Top Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level mls5.png|Wine Red Simple Turtleneck Sweater Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level Black Roses Floral Corset Miss Lashalle's hot35.png|Black Roses Floral Corset Miss Lashalle's hot35 Emerald Corset Top Miss Lashalle's hot37.png|Emerald Corset Top Miss Lashalle's hot37 Ivory Pin Up Blouse Miss Lashalle's hot.29.png|Ivory Pin Up Blouse Miss Lashalle's hot.29 Kiss Me I'm Irish Tee Miss Lashalle's.png|Kiss Me I'm Irish Tee Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level Poppy Multi-Lace Corset Miss Lashalle's hot.41.png|Poppy Multi-Lace Corset Miss Lashalle's hot.41 Snow Cream Off Shoulder Sweater Miss Lashalle's.png|Snow Cream Off Shoulder Sweater Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level ' Jackets ' ' Skirts Shorts Pants ' mls7.png|Top Stylist Maroon Black Dance Pants Miss LaShalle's mls8.png|Top Stylist White Black Dance Pants Miss LaShalle's ' Leggins ' mls9.png|Velvety White Leggins Miss LaShalle's mls10.png|Black Fishnet Leggins Miss LaShalle's mls11.png|Serene Snowflake Lace Tights Miss LaShalle's ' Accessories Shoes ' mls12.png|Gold Flake Celtic Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls13.png|Green Scale Sandal Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls14.png|Gold Studded Aviation Platform Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls15.png|Female World Athletic Games Dress Flats Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls16.png|Gladiola Flats Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls17.png|Pin-Up Lace Pumps With Red Ribbon Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls18.png|Topaz Gem Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls19.png|Pink Lightning Dancer Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls20.png|Joyous Elf Red Boots Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls21.png|Autumn Pilgrim Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ' Bags ' mls22.png|Top Stylistu2122 Tote Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls23.png|Black and Red Rose Parasol Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls24.png|Traditional Japanese Fan Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls25.png|Cupid's Bow and Arrow Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ' Jewelry mls26.png|Peridot Butterfly Diamond Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: 375 mls27.png|Opal Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls28.png|Vanna's Pageant Crystal Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls29.png|Sinine Sapphire Heart Pendant Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls30.png|Sparkle Bunny Studs Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls31.png|Blue Pearl Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls32.png|Old Glory Glasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls33.png|Cheerleader's Cheery Pom Poms Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls34.png|Large Emerald Droplet Earring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls35.png|Studded Snooks Glasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls36.png|Sparkly Multi-Colored Bangles Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls37.png|Garnet Rose Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls38.png|Garnet Flower Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls39.png|Black and White Stripes Sunglasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls40.png|Fall Folie Stained Glass Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls41.png|Swallow Pendant Ribbon Collar Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls42.png|July Ruby Tennis Bracelet Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls43.png|Solar Flare Drop Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls44.png|Red Rainy Day Sunglasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ''' '''Swimwear Other ' mls45.png|Female World Athletic Games Scarf Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ' Category:It Girl Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article